1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wireless communication device to be connected to a wireless network, specifically to a technique to output an identifier of the wireless network to the wireless communication device.
2. Related Art
A wireless LAN (local area network) has been widespread and utilized in network computing environment. Hereinafter, the wireless LAN will be referred to as a wireless network. In the network computing environment, a plurality of wireless LANs can be settled in an area. When a communication device is connected to one of the wireless networks, the communication device is required to have predetermined wireless settings installed. For example, when the communication device is selectively connected to one of the plurality of available wireless networks, a list of SSIDs (service set identifiers) can be created and presented to a user so that the user can select an available wireless network with reference to the list. The SSID is an identifier to identify the wireless network. The list of SSIDs can be created based on signals transmitted from various access points within the networks.